Dark Queen
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Its been 15 years since Dark Hunter. The campers have come to a reunion, & Gwen, Dimitri, & Lucas finally meet. But durning the 3 week reunion, they find a little girl named Danali, who's no older then 4 and her sitters. But why does she look like Trent?
1. Gwen

_It had been fifteen years since Dimtri, Gwen, & Lucas were born, & everyone had believed the stories of how the teens & interns had disapered. The siblings were living happilly with their "parents" in different parts of Canada. Lucas lived in Muscoca; Dimitri in Vancuver; & Gwen lived in Winnipeg. They were very different. Dimitri was a jock, playing sports like ice hockey, lacross, basketball, football, & baseball. Lucas was a computar geek. He was great at fixing computers, & haxing. And Gwen was a tomboy. She enjoyed reading, dirt bike riding, & mountain/rock climbing. But looks, the three were some what similar. Lucas & Dimitri both had strong jaws. Gwen & Lucas had coal black eyes. And Gwen & Dimirti had brown hair, though different shades. Gwen's was a dark choclate brown color, while Dimitri's was a light, sandy brown. Their lives were pretty normal..._

**(GWEN)**

She always knew Courtney wasn't her mother, since she could remember. But she didn't know for sure. She was clearly a daddy's girl. Duncan spoiled her! _(actually, spoiled is an understatement, as Courtney has pointed this out numerous times) _Gwen had a lap top, iPod touch, and awesome clothes. Though she didn't like horror movies unlike her birth mother. She prefered scifi movies, like Lake Placid 2 & Dawn of the Dead. Though she did love the newer version of Friday the 13th. She got out of bed at the usual time: 6:55, and did her usual routine:

Get dressed in her usual atire (dark purple polo, & green camo pants with black sneakers), brush her dark brown curly hair, put on her make up (thin black eye liner, lavender eye shadow, pink lip gloss, & brown mascara), & go eat cereal for breakfast.

While she was doing her list, she plugged her forest green head phones into her ipod, put it on shuffle, & started listening to the first song: _I hate love by JoJo._

She did her list, & by the time she was done brushing her hair, the next song played_: Solo by Demi Lovato._

Gwen slid down the railings of the stairs, nearly giving Courtney a heart attack.

"Gwen! Don't do that!" Courtney scolded, though Gwen didn't hear her, as _Love like Woe by The Ready Set _was blasting in her ears.

Duncan was sitting in the dinning room, drinking a cup of pure black coffee while reading the newspaper.

Duncan & Courtney had changed a lot in 15 years. And not just their appearence.

Instead of being a lawyer like she planned, Courtney owned a tanning salon, & it was one of the most sucessful salons in Winnipeg. Her dark brown hair became shorter, by only a few inches, & it was slightly curly.

Duncan gave up his mohawk, piercings, & criminal ways to become a cop. **_(A/N: To me thats called I-R-O-N-Y!)_**

His black hair was shaggier, sorta like Trent's, but minus the emo bang. _**(A/N: Sorry, to me Trent has the closest thing to an emo bang you can have with out seeing out of one of your eyes.)**_

Courtney's hair became a few inches shorter.

She gave up her bossy attitude to be a D.A. _**(in my opinion they're BETTER then lawyers)**_

"No music at the table Gwen." Duncan said, as Courtney handed him a plate of scrambled eggs & bacon.

"Sorry daddy." Gwen said, turning her iPod off, & started eating her cheerios.

Courtney sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Tomorrow's the last day of your sophmore year. You excited?" Courtney asked.

"Yup. Krisi is throwing a party next saturday. Can I go?" Gwen asked, excited, refering to her party animal of a best friend.

"Maybe. Half to think about it." Duncan said, eating his breakfast.

"Gwen. Hurry or you'll the bus." Courtney said, as she looked at her watch; 7:25.

"Got it mom." Gwen said, putting her bowl in the sink.

She grabbed her book bag & walked to the bus stop at the end of the street.

"Everything okay Duncan?" Courtney asked, concerned.

"No... This came in the mail yesterday while you were at work & Gwen was at school." Duncan said, handing her an envolope that was under his seat cushion.

It was a TDI reunion letter.

_Dear Former Camper or Campers,_

_Me & Chef are pleased to inform you that we are throwing a 15 year reunion.  
The reunion will last three weeks, & there will be no cameras & little contact with the  
outside world. The reunion is mandatory & any and all kids under 18 MUST come!  
We hope to see you at Camp Wawanakwa on May 17. _

_-From,_

_Chris & Chef_

"Oh dear God." Courtney gasped.

"And it's in Wawanakwa. Where..." Duncan trailed off.

"Yeah I know. Where _it _happened." Courtney said, refering to what happened 15 years ago.

"We gotta go. Or who know's what they'll do." Duncan said.

"Knowing Chris it's probably in the fine print of our contracts." Courtney scoffed.

"We'll tell Gwen when she gets home?" Duncan asked.

"Yup. Guess so..." Courtney sighed.


	2. Dimitri

**(DIMITRI)**

The jock groaned as his mother shook him, trying to get him up. When that didn't work she resulted to yelling at him.

"DIMITRI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW!" Bridgette snapped angrilly.

"Ugh! Okay! Alright mom I'm up!" Dimitri groaned.

It was just Dimirti & Bridgette now. Three years ago, Geoff & Bridgette got a divorce. But they're still good friends, & they still live in the same town for Dimitri's sake. He got out of bed, & threw on his clothes; a black muscle shirt, camo shorts, & red converse. He brushed his shaggy brown hair & proceded to go downstairs to eat his annual _Last Day of School Breakfast_: Choclate Chip Pancakes.

Dimitri loved his mom's cooking.

"Hi mom." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweetie. Hope you don't have summer plans." Bridgette said, doing the dishes.

"Why not?" Dimitri asked, mouthful of food.

"Reunion. You're going." Bridgette said.

"Dad too?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. Girls too. But there's one I forbid you to crush on." Bridgette said, pointing a wooden spoon at him.

"Okay... Who & Why?" He asked.

Bridgette sighed.

"Before I say this. Please note that me & your dad only kept this from you for your own good.'' Bridgette told him.

"I won't. I promise. How can I stay mad at my parents?" Dimitri asked, oblivious to what his mom was going to say.

"We're not your parents..." Bridgette said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course you are!" Dimtri cried.

"Not biologically no." Bridgette said.

"I"M ADOPTED!" Dimitri yelled.

Bridgette felt hurt. She hated seeing him upset.

"Yes. But there's more."

"More! I'm already adopted! What else could there be!" He snapped.

Bridgette went to one of the cabnets & pulled out a box.

She rumaged threw it & pulled out a photo, showing her, Courtney, Izzy, & Gwen 15 years ago.

She showed him the photo.

"Who are they?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"The red head is taking care of your brother, & the brunette is raising your sister." Bridgette said.

"I have a sister? And a brother?" Dimitri squeeked, eyes filling with tears.

Bridgette nodded, eyes also filled with tears.

"Who's this? The one with the streaks?" Dimitri asked, pointing to Gwen.

Bridgette was silent.

"She's my mom? Isn't she?" Dimitri asked.

Bridgette nodded.

"What happened to her?" Dimitri asked.

"Her & your father died when you were a baby. She was stabbed; he was shot." Bridgette said.

"What did dad look like?" Dimitri asked.

Bridgette pulled another photo out, this time of Gwen & Trent.

Trent had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting against her shoulders.

Gwen was resting her head against his chest, both of them smiling.

"His name was Trent. Her name was Gwen. He was a musician, while she was an artist." Bridgette said, tearing up as she thought of her old friends.

"Did they love me? Me & my sibs?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes! Oh yes! They died trying to keep you three safe. They died for you." Bridgette said, cupping his face.

* * *

"Tell me about my siblings." Dimitri asked his mom that day after school.

"I don't know much. Other then their names. Gwen & Lucas." She said.

"Did you name me or did my parents?"

"We did. You didn't have a name. Your sister was named after your mom."

"Will I meet them this summer?"

"Yes." Bridgette nodded.


	3. Lucas

**(LUCAS)**

**(**_this is Lucas's thoughts_**)**

Lucas was already up, wide awake, fully dressed & playing on his lap top when Izzy & Owen went to wake him up. Owen, who was know much thinner, shook his head, sighing. He walked down to the kitchen. Izzy leaned against the door frame, smiling at Lucas. But then she thought of how she got him, the lose of her friends, & that stupid letter...

"How long have you been up?" She finally said, still smiling.

"Hour. Give or take." Lucas shrugged, eyes still on his black Compaq laptop.

"Eaten?" Izzy asked.

"Yep. Now just gotta wait for the bus." Lucas said.

"Alright honey." Izzy said, walking to the kitchen.

"And no hacking into goverment files!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Lucas smirked.

"Too late." He muttered.

* * *

"That boy... I love him to death, but he spends to much time on that lap top." Owen muttered, shaking his head, as he & Izzy sat talking at the table.

"We have a nerd for a son!" Owen added.

"Gwen & Trent have a nerd for a son." Izzy reminded him.

But what they didn't know, was that Lucas was evesdropping.

He didn't care about the "nerd" part. But who was Gwen & Trent?

"Yeah... Can't believe it's been 15 years since they died." Owen sulked.

"I know. I miss them too." izzy said, trying to make her now 198 lbs husband happier.

"Do you think they would've liked the way we raised their son?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. I think they would." Izzy smiled, not knowing how their conversation had effected how Lucas thought of them.

Lucas, who was trying to fight back tears, slowly walked upstairs, then walked faster downstairs.

"It's a nice day, I think I'll walk it." Lucas said, grabbing his book bag.

"Okay sweetie. See you at four." Izzy waved.

"Bye mom." Lucas mumbled, before closing the door.

* * *

On the way, Lucas thought about that morning.

_I'm not too suprised, I look nothing like them!_

_Mom's a red head; dad's blonde; I have brown hair!_

_I mean- it sorta makes sense. I think..._

_Ugh! Why didn't they tell me!_

_Maybe they thought I'd stopped loving them._

_I wonder how my folks died?_

_Did they ever plan to tell me?_


	4. Gwen 2

**(GWEN)**

Gwen came home from school that day, to find her parents sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Uh... Whatever it is. I didn't do it." Gwen said.

"Gwen. Sit. We need to talk to you." Courtney said.

"Did I do something?" Gwen asked.

"No. But there will be a chance you'll hate us for the rest of our lives..." Duncan sighed, his eyes showing sadness as he thought of his daughter hating him.

"What's wrong?'' Gwen asked, as she sat down in the chair.

"First. 15 years ago, we were on a show called Total Drama Island. That's where we met." Courtney said.

"There will also be a reunion soon for three weeks." Duncan said.

"So?" Gwen asked.

"Gwendolyn. How old are you?" Duncan asked, arms crossed.

"... 15. Wait- I was born on the show!" Gwen yelped.

"Yes & no. You were born between the show ending and going home. But..." Duncan trailed.

"But? But what?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Sweetie. You're adopted..." Courtney sighed.

"What!" Gwen screamed, standing up.

"W-what? M-my real p-parents? T-they- they didn't w-want me?" Gwen studdered, tears falling.

"Yes sweetie! They loved you!" Courtney cried, cupping her daughter's face in her hands.

"W-well? What- what h-happened... T-to them?" Gwen studdered.

Duncan and Courtney were silent.

"They... died?" Gwen asked.

Duncan nodded slowly.

Gwen pulled away from Courtney, covering her mouth in shock.

"How! How'd they die!" Gwen cried.

"Your mother was stabbed. Dad shot." Duncan told her.

"Oh my God. Who named me?" Gwen asked, calming down slightly.

"I did. You didn't have a name when they died. So I named you after your mother." Duncan said.

"What did they look like?" Gwen asked, sitting back down.

Duncan went to the hall closet, & pulled out a white binder.

On the front written in black curseve were the words: _Summer of 2008. _**(I forget when TDI aired in USA so I'm guessing!)**

Duncan handed it to Gwen.

"Teal hair. Green eyes with a guitar." Duncan said.

Gwen looked at all the photos.

She saw a photo of Duncan & Courtney in their bathing suits, standing on the beach. Courtney's legs were wrapped around Duncan's waist, her arms around his neck. She was resting her head on his shoulder. Both of them grinning. Duncan held up a "Rock on" sign with his right hand.

"Who're they?" Gwen asked, pointing to the photo.

"Us." Courtney smiled.

Gwen nodded, as she continued to look at photos.

She saw a picture of Izzy & Bridgette hanging upside down over the railing of the cabin, laughing & smiling.

She skimmed threw others, then came across a photo. The same photo of Gwen & Trent that Bridgette showed to Dimitri.

"This them?" Gwen asked.

Courtney and Duncan nodded.

"What were their names?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen & Trent." Courtney said.

"Mom's beautiful." Gwen smiled, as she looked at the photo of her dead mother.

"She was. The only girl prettier then your real mother that summer was Courtney." Duncan said smiling.

Gwen's smile quickly disapered.

"Why do I think you guys are hiding something from me?" Gwen asked.

"You have two brothers. When your folks died, we thought it was best we seperate you three." Duncan said.

"What? Oh my God." Gwen gasped.

"Their name's are Dimitri & Lucas." Courtney said.

"The blonde with the ponytail & the guy with the cowboy hat are raising Dimitri. And the red head & the fat kid are raising Lucas." Duncan explained.

"Anything else?" Gwen asked.

"They'll be at the reunion." Duncan said.

**(A/N: Hey, I won't update much, I'll be going to highschool tomorrow :D FRESHAMAN BABY! Eeeeee! I'm scared shitless ^~^... Hehe. So yeah...)**


	5. Dimitri 2

**(DIMITRI)**

Dimitri packed what his parents told him too; clothers, deoderent, etc.

Geoff pulled his green ford four door into the driveway.

A lot had changed about Geoff but there was one thing that hadn't. _His hat._

Bridgette & Dimitri put their bags in the bed of the truck & got in.

Bridgette sat beside Geoff, like she always did, married or not.

Geoff began to drive to the airport, where they'd get on a plane to Muscoca, then get a taxi to the dock, then get on a boat to camp Wawanakwa.

As the stopped at a stop sign near the airport, Dimitri decided to ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Should I call you 'Mom & Dad'? Or 'Geoff & Bridgette'?" Dimitri asked.

"Whatever you prefer sweetie." Bridgette cooed.

"You told him?" Geoff cried.

"Yes! He's gonna meet Gwen & Lucas anyway." Bridgette told him.

Geoff just sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

The family was the third family to arrive.

First was Heather & Alejandro and their 12 year old daughter Lynn.

Second was Cody & Sierra & their 18 month old son William and their five year old daughter Chrystelle.

"Oh dear God. He looks just like his father." Heather gasped to her husband.

Alejandro nodded with amazment.

"You know I know who Gwen & Trent are right?" Dimitri asked.

"You do?" Cody asked.

Dimitri nodded, then decided to wait for his brother & sister.

* * *

Six more families came;

DJ & Katie and their twins Erica & Ryan, who are 9.

Eva & Ezekiel with no kids.

Sadie & Justin with their 6 year old son David.

Leshanwa & Harold with their 3 kids: 10 year Cloe, 6 year old Cayden, & 6 month old Erin.

Tyler & Lindsay with their 14 year old son Trevor, their 12 year old daughter Jessie, & their 7 year old daughter Yasmin.

Then finally...

Duncan, Courtney & Gwen.

Gwen was on the phone with her friend Krisi when she saw Dimitri.

"Gotta go Kris. See you." Gwen said, closing her flip phone.

She walked up to Dimtri and smiled.

"Gwen?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling.

"Name's Dimitri." He smiled, holding out his hand as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Lucas here yet?" Gwen asked, sitting next to Dimitri.

"Nope." Dimitri said.

"Oh. So who's older?" Gwen asked.

"No clue." Dimitri said.

"Oh. I'm gonna claim middle child. You & Lucas can fight over oldest & youngest." Gwen said.

The two began to wait for their brother.

**(Hi :D highschool is confusing as hell! Message to all middle & elemantary schoolers who read &/or write stories on FF; **

**Highschool, perfect opertunity to be scared SHITLESS.)**


	6. AN

**_Hey dude/ettes, I'm so freaking sorry for not updating for like EVER! But my laptop has like no internet now, so i gotta use my mom's laptop._**

**_I probably won't update anything for a coulpe more weeks, okay? _**

**_Please don't flame love you lots! :)_**

**_Bite-Me-DxG-Lovers_**

**_P.S., i'll probably change my user name, though itll send the same message= DXG suck!_**


	7. Lucas 2

**(LUCAS)**

Lucas was still mad at his parents.

Izzy & Owen tried their best for his forgiveness.

But nothing was really working.

They were now driving to the docks, since they only lived two hours away, and it was cheaper.

But, they had yet to tell him about Gwen & Dimitri.

But they were so affraid he would never speak to them again.

So they kept it quiet.

"Lucas... Please talk to us." Izzy begged on the car ride to the docks.

Lucas ignored them, as he continued to play a game on his laptop.

"Son-'' Owen started.

"Don't call me that." Lucas growled, making his parents sigh.

Izzy was slightly happy. It was the first thing he had said to them in two days.

"We're here Lucas." Izzy said, as Owen parked the jeep by the dock.

"Thrilling." He said, sarcasim poisining his voice. He put his laptop up, and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

They all got on the boat, & Izzy and Owen thought of the drama that was sure to come.

* * *

Gwen and Dimitri stood on the dock, chatting and waiting for their younger brother.

"So, wonder when he'll get here?" Dimitri asked.

"No clue. Think he knows about us?" Gwen asked.

Finally, the last boat pulled up. Izzy took a deep breath.

Making a loud tarzan yell, she did three cart wheels, landed on her feet between Courtney and Bridgette, and put them both in a head lock, a smile on her face.

"Hi Izzy." Bridgette & Courtney said to the physco girl.

"Wow. Mom hasn't done that since my eigth birthday." Lucas muttered.

He walked up to Dimitri & Gwen and scoffed.

"Joy. The only teens close to my age are jocks... And preps." Lucas said.

"Oh bite me. Little brother." Gwen said, with a smug look on her face.

"Are you kidding me!" Lucas barked.

"First, I learn Im being raised by strangers! Now I have siblings! What else are you fucking hiding from me!" Lucas yelled at Izzy & Owen.

They said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas didn't like the idea of him having siblings, but he got over it.

"C'mon! Let's go for a walk!" Gwen begged her brothers.

"Fine..." Dimitri and Lucas groaned. They got up, and followed Gwen into the woods.

"So, I take it both of you are about to be juniors too?" Gwen asked, walking backwards so she could face her brothers.

"Yup." They answered.

"Do you two do any sports?" Dimitri asked.

Lucas shook his head.

"I do sports like rock climbing and dirt biking." Gwen told him.

"Oh... Cool." Dimitri nodded.

Gwen shrugged, walking ahead.

"Dude, too bad she's our sister." Dimitri groaned.

"Not only is that wrong, but it's illegal." Lucas rolled his eyes, walking ahead, trying to catch up with Gwen.

"Hey! I don't like being in the woods alone!" Dimitri yelped, running after them.

* * *

An hour later, they reached a small part of the lake.

"Can you two swim?" Gwen asked. Her brothers shook their heads.

She shrugged, took off her top and pants, leaving her in a lavender bikini, and dove into the lake.

"If I wasn't your sister, would you two hit on me?" Gwen asked, resurfacing.

"Ding-dong already admitted that." Lucas said, pointing a thumb at Dimitri.

Dimitri shoved Lucas into the lake.

"Not cool dude! Not cool!" He barked, glaring at his brother.

"I thought you said you couldn't swim?" Gwen said.

"_This _isn't swimming. _This _is floating." Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

Gwen scoffed, leaning against a log in the water.

"What are you doing?" A female asked.

"Gah!" Gwen yelped, diving. She resurfaced a minute later, besides Lucas.

It was a little girl who scared Gwen. She was around five years old. She had long curly black hair, beautiful emerald green eyes, and ghostly pale skin.

She wore a sky blue sundress, and black sandals.

"Hiya." She smiled. One of her front teeth was missing.

"Um... Hi. Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Danali! What are your names!" She asked, sitting on a rock.

"I'm Gwen. These are my brothers. The wet one is Lucas, and the dry one is Dimitri." Gwen said, smiling.

"Sorry I scared you." Danali apologized.

"Danali! Danali where are you?" A voice, also female, yelled.

"Over here Laney!" Danali yelled.

"Is Laney your sister?" Dimitri asked.

"No. She's my baby sitter. Her, Zoey, and Matthew are." Danali said.

A minute later, a blonde with two french braids, and baby blue eyes appeared.

She wore a pale green t-shirt, black capris, and white converse.

"Hi Laney." Danali said. A minute later, two more teens showed up. A boy and a girl.

The girl had short, curly blood red hair, an inch below her ears, brown eyes, and black thin rimmed glasses.

She had on a black sundress, black converse, and a ruby red nose stud.

The boy had long, sandy brown hair, that fell into his eyes, and coal black eyes.

He wore a dark gray t-shirt, ripped up blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"That's Zoey and Matthew." Danali said, pointing to the two new teens, as they walked up to Laney.

"Hey." Zoey said, waving to Lucas.

"You live on the island?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. About six miles south of here." Matthew said.

Suddenly, they heard thunder.

Danali ran to Laney, clutching her leg scared.

"Great! We'll never make it back in time!" Zoey hissed.

"You could stay with us. Our camp's only like an hour from here." Dimitri suggested.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Danali wailed, as thunder boomed.

Gwen and Lucas climbed out of the lake. Lucas punched Dimitri in the gut, while Gwen grabbed her clothes.

She didn't noticed Matthew staring at her. But she wouldn't have cared.

She thought he was cute.

Matthew carried Danali on his back while they ran to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are they?" Duncan asked, pointing to the new comers who tagged along with Gwen, Lucas, and Dimitri.

"Hi! I'm Danali! What's your name?" Danali asked, hopping off Matthew's back, and running right up to Duncan.

Duncan looked at Danali, his eyebrow raised. She looked scarilly familiar.

"Danali, this is Duncan, he's my dad." Gwen said, squawting next to the little girl.

"Who are they? Why are they here?" Duncan said, arms crossed.

"Dad, this is Matthew, Zoey, and Laney. They're Danali's babysitters. Their camp is too far away, so we said they could stay here for a while." Gwen said, looking extremely innocent.

"_Fiiiiinnnneeee_... They can stay- but just until it stops raining!" Duncan said sternly.

He only said this, because he figured it would stop raining in an hour or two. It didn't... It lasted for five days!

During that five days, Matthew, Laney, and Zoey hung out with Gwen, Dimitri, and Lucas.

Danali occasionaly hung out with her three sitters, but the majority of the time she hung out with Chrystelle, Cayden, David, and Yasmin.

She loved telling a stories to everyone.

"Wanna here a story?" She asked Gwen sometime on the second day.

"Uh, sure?" Gwen said. She had been watching tv with Matthew, but the rain and wind had knocked over the dish.

"Okay! A long, long, LONG, time ago, there was a King and Queen. The Queen was really beautiful. They called her the Dark Queen. One day, her and her King welcomed three beautiful children. Two boys and a precious daughter. They named their daughter Giratina, and her brothers Lucifer and Dakri. They were different, but still the same. Giratina was white- snow white. Lucifer was a dark choclate brown, and Dakri was as black as the night sky." Danali said.

"Now, was their skin color these colors...?" Gwen asked.

"No. Their hair." Danali said.

"Anyway, one day, when Giratina and her brothers were still tiny and helpless, they were kidnapped! Right from under The Dark Queen's nose!" Danali cried, throwing her arms up dramatically.

Now everyone in the room was interested, except Matthew...

"The Dark Queen, her King, and her only brother went looking for the children, angered! They found them, a little while later, trapped in a steal cage- crying for help! The people who kidnapped them were ready to fight to the death! Johnny- the brother- was the first to die. He was thrown with such force against a wall, his neck snapped! He was dead before he landed on the ground. This angered the Dark Queen beyond all belief! And she killed the woman who killed her only brother. A friend of the woman, grabbed a long sword and taunted the Dark Queen. She charged- but it was too late... The sword went right threw her chest. She landed on the ground with a thud. She died a few minutes later. Her King, who's heart was broken, was running towards his wife. But a man, who had lost his closest friend to the Dark Queen, fired a gun. The King died a few inches away from his Queen and mother of his children." Danali said.

"Whoa that's really-" Danali interupted Alejandro.

"I"M NOT FINISHED YET!" She snapped, fists clentched.

"Anyway, the people who survived decided to raise the children- Giratina, Lucifer, and Dakri- as their own. Giratina was taken in by the man who killed her father and his lover. Dakri was taken in by a really sweet couple, and Lucifer was raised by wild girl and her boyfriend. They were split up, and didn't see eachother again! But ten years later, on their tenth birthday, something magical happened. The Dark Queen, her King, and her brother rose from the dead. And now the Dark Queen won't rest until she finds her children that she'd lost so many years ago." Danali said.

"Awesome story." Sierra said.

"It's real." Danali spoke up.

"No, it's just a rumor." Matthew said, pulling Danali into his lap.

"Rumor has it that this story happened to Danali's parents." Matthew spoke up.

"What do people call Mommy and Daddy?" Danali asked, sternly.

"The Dark Queen and King..." Matthew sighed.

"Thank you." Danali smirked.

"Momma's gonna be really worried about me! She already lost three children she doesn't need to loose a fourth!" Danali cried.

"Danali, it's raining. Our parents aren't expecting us to come home anytime soon. Be worried when the rain stops. _If it stops_." Matthew sighed.

Danali huffed, pouting.

* * *

Duncan pulled Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Alejandro, Heather, Chef, and Eva into one of the rooms.

Courtney was already in the room, waiting for them.

"Duncan, why are we here?" Alejandro asked.

"That story Danali told, it's just like what happened with Gwen and Trent! Almost to the detail!" Duncan hissed.

"So?" Eva asked, shrugging.

"Guys! What if they're alive!" Duncan growled.

"Duncan! They're not! We killed them and buried them ourselves!" Bridgette said.

"But what if Danali's right? And her parents do come looking...? Whether they come as humans... or Sabres, we will have to explain! If they come as humans, one of them is sure to notice! And if they come as those monsters, they are going to freak! Godforbid one of them turns into one of those monsters!" Duncan said, angry.

"Dude. When it stops raining, we'll dig up the graves. We gave them proper funerals- caskets and grave markers and everything! You'll see, they'll still be there." Geoff said, reusuring his friend.

"You _better _be right dude!" Duncan hissed.

So it was agreed, when the rains and possible floods were gone, they'd dig up Gwen, Trent, and Johnny's graves.

_If only they knew Zoey had evesdropped..._


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later, Zoey and Laney walked up to Dimitri and Lucas.

"Are there any indoor pools in this place?" Laney asked.

"Yeah. We'll show it to you guys." Dimitri said, him and Lucas leading the way.

"So, you two are twins?" Zoey asked Lucas.

"Triplets." Lucas said.

"So are we! Cool!" Zoey said, grinning.

"So, what's it like?" Zoey asked, as they began to walk ahead of their siblings.

"Dunno. Just found out since we were seperated for our entire lives." Lucas scoffed.

"Oh Damn. Sometimes I wish I had been seperated... So, what are your hobbies?" Zoey asked.

"Computer hacking." Lucas shrugged.

"Cool... What's computer hacking?" She asked, completely confused.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Hey!" Zoey yelped, shoving him playfully. "Don't blame me! I've spent the past four years on this stupid island! Be lucky I know what a computer _is_!" Zoey cried, laughing.

Lucas chuckled. "So, where you from?" He asked.

"Germany. Born and... semi-raised." Her smile was replaced with a frown.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Avalanche. Killed everyone in my family but me, my parents, Laney, Matthew, and our Aunt Christinana." Zoey said, shrugging the sadness off and quickly replacing it.

"Does your brother ever go by Matt?" Lucas asked, curiously.

"Only James was aloud to call him that." Zoey said, walking happilly.

"Who's James?" Lucas asked.

"Our older brother." Zoey said.

_I guess Matthew's a grump because of his brother's death. Gwen seems to like him. _Lucas thought.

"Um, Lucas? Either Dimitri and Laney ditched us, or we're lost?" Zoey said, looking around the hallway.

"... Crap!" Lucas groaned, smaking his forehead.

"Ah well." Zoey shrugged, smirking. Lucas slightly scared off her evil grin.

"So... Wanna make out?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Lucas said, trying not to sound extremely thrilled, even though he was.

**_An Hour Later ._**

Zoey and Lucas lay on a bed in an empty hotel room, panting hard, clothes all over the floor.

"That was great." Zoey grinned, laying on her stomach.

Lucas grinned, but then shot up.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, concerned.

"Everyone who knows you, is going to KILL us!" Lucas cried, standing up, pulling on his boxers.

"Not to mention I'm engaged..." Zoey mumbled, looking the oposite way.

"Engaged! What the hell do you mean you're engaged?" Lucas asked, pissed, throwing Zoey her sundress.

"Answer!" He snapped.

"Remember that story Danali told, about the "Dark Queen"?" Zoey asked, getting up, putting on the skimpy black dress.

"Yeah? So?" Lucas shrugged, pulling up his jeans.

"I was engaged to Dakri. Laney was to marry Lucifer, and Matthew was going marry Giratina. It's an arranged marriage! We don't have a choice!" Zoey cried, grabbing her underwear.

"Okay, now I'm not as pissed. But you usually tell someone your engaged before you fuck them beyond all beliefs!" Lucas said.

"Sorry. Your cute. Thought it scare you away." Zoey shrugged. Lucas walked up to her.

"Oh, and pray you're Dakri cause the sex was **_great_**!" Zoey moaned, hands on Lucas's chest.

He kissed her lips, a hand on the back of her neck.

Zoey let out a soft moan, as her and Lucas pulled away.

"C'mon. Before they start looking for us, if they haven't already." Lucas said.

Zoey hopped onto his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands on shoulders.

* * *

**_Back With Dimitri and Laney_**

Laney was sitting on a floatey in the pool, drinking a lemonaid.

Dimitri sat at the edge of the pool, his feet in the water, his converse a couple feet behind.

"Why don't you get in?" Laney asked, looking at Dimitri.

She had on a light blue bikini, which she had borrowed from Gwen, since they were the same cup size.

"Can't swim." Dimitri admitted, sheeplessly.

"So? Neither can I." Laney said, leaning up, so Dimitri had a better view of her chest.

He gulped, trying to keep his attention from Laney's chest.

"So, why are you and Gwen and Lucas so distant to the adults?" Laney asked.

"When we were born- after our parents died- they split us up. Didn't bother telling us for 15 years. Then maybe, two weeks ago we learned we were adopted, our birth parents were dead, and we had siblings." Dimitri said.

"Whoa. How'd your parents die?" Laney asked.

"Same way that Dark Queen and King died in Danali's story." He said, gulping again.

"Who knows, you three might be Dakri, Lucifer, and Giratina." Laney smirked.

"Hey, wouldn't mind having Danali as a baby sister." Dimitri shrugged.

"But I wouldn't want a name like Dakri. And poor Gwen, could you imagine having a name like Giratina?" Dimitri yelped.

Laney laughed. Then, Zoey and Lucas walked into the pool room.

"About damn time." Dimitri scoffed.

"We got lost. So shut up." Lucas growled.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, walking into the pool room with Matthew.

"Nothing." Dimitri and Lucas groaned.

Gwen rolled her eyes. She was in her lavender bikini, and Matthew was in a pair of black shorts.

She dove into the pool, splashing everyone except Zoey, who was already in the pool, underwater seeing how long she could hold her breath.

Zoey was borrowing a satin red bikini from Courtney, for similar reason's why Laney was borrowing from Gwen.

She resufaced, two minutes later.

"Awesome Zoey!" Gwen said, high fiving her.

"Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?" Zoey dared.

"You're on!" Gwen cried, and they quickly dove under.

Their siblings watched as they waited for who would come up first.

Four minutes later, both came up, gasping for air.

"Zoey was first. But only by a split second." Dimitri said, when they stopped panting.

"Not too bad." Gwen said, bumping fists.

"Thanks." Zoey blushed.

The six teens were quiet for a minute, before Laney spoke up.

"What would ya'll do if you guys _were_ Dakri, Lucifer, and Giratina?" Laney asked, curiously.

"I like the name Giratina. It's unique." Gwen shrugged.

"But I know I'm not." She added, grinning.

"How?" Zoey asked.

"You heard Danali. In the story Giratina has white hair. My hair's not white. So I'm not Giratina. They could be Dakri and Lucifer, but I am definetly not Giratina!" Gwen retorted, floating on her back.

"Hey sis, if _we're _Dakri and Lucifer, then _you're _Giratina!" Dimitri sneered.

Gwen rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Part of me hopes they're not alive..." Zoey admitted.

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Cause of the arranged marriage?" Lucas asked. Zoey nodded.

"You told him!" Matthew cried.

"So?" Zoey shrugged her shoulders.

"You two made out!" Laney cried, giggling.

Lucas and Zoey's cheeks went redder then her hair!

"Wow..." Gwen said, rolling her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew shook his head at Lucas, arms crossed.

"I have twenty bucks in my wallet back in my hotel room. It's your's if you don't kill me." Lucas told him.

Matthew scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Dimitri, I think we need to have a have a talk with you're brother." Matthew growled.

Dimitri and Matthew smirked, grabbing Lucas by the arms, and dragging him out of the room.

A second later, Laney sat up and looked at Zoey.

"So, what was it like? Did ya'll really make out?" She asked, wanting details.

Zoey grinned, before bumping the sides of her fists together.

Gwen and Laney gasped, covering their mouths with their hands, squeeling.

"Shush!" Zoey hissed, putting a finger over her lips.

"How many times?" Gwen mouthed. Zoey helded up five fingers.

Laney and Gwen gasped.

"Ow!" Laney whispered. Zoey nodded, whinning, before laying onto her back.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped, but much of the resort had flooded. Not a major flood, but most of the original campers were up to their waists when they went into the water outside, and to their knee's inside.

"God! I hate this rain!" Duncan snapped, taking his shoes off and dumping the water out of them.

"Like your the only one." Noah groaned.

"I like the water!... Just, not this much." Danali said, looking around with a look of disgust on her face. Duncan chuckled.

"She hasn't even been here a week and she's already acting like Gwen." He said, a grin on his face.

"Gwen? I don't act like her." Danali said, confused.

She climbed onto Duncan's lap.

"Not Gwen. Her mother." Duncan told Danali.

"Oh! What happened to Gwen's mommy? And is she Dimitri and Lucas's mommy too?" Danali asked. Duncan nodded.

"Their mommy and daddy died a long, long time ago." Duncan said.

He pulled a photo of Gwen and Trent out of his back pocket.

"That's them, a few weeks before Gwen, Dimitri, and Lucas were all born." Duncan said.

Danali started at the photo quietly.

"Can I have the picture?" Danali asked, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Sure. We got a lot of these." Duncan nodded, handing the photo to Danali.

"Yay!" Danali cried, wrapping her arms around Duncan's neck.

* * *

"Will this water ever leave?" Heather groaned, the next day.

"The water isn't so bad." Alejandro purred, rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"Mmm... Thanks." Heather smiled. She turned her head and kissed him.

Lynn gagged, watching her parents. Jessie giggled.

"That's like, really gross!" Lynn complained.

Heather and Alejandro smirked, before kissing again. Tonuge was obviously involved.

"Oh- eww!" Lynn cried, getting up, and left, Jessie following her out the room.

Unlike Her parents, Lynn was always nice- unless you royally pissed her off.

"Okay. That was weird." Courtney said.

"So, how are the teens? You know, our kids and Danali's watchers?" Duncan asked.

"Zoey and Lucas are "dating"- if that's what you wanna call it- I don't know about the others." Geoff shrugged.

"Wait? How do you know? I should know! I'm his father." Owen cried.

"No. Trent is his father." Noah reminded the big guy.

"Caught them making out in the arcade room after breakfast. They way they were going at it, if I hadn't interupted, they would've done it." Geoff told the adults.

"Thanks for walking in on them. I'm not ready for grandchildren." Izzy said.

"That doesn't mean they haven't done it before!" Heather scoffed.

"Well, let's ask." Duncan said, getting up, and walking toward the door.

He opened it, and gasped when he saw Zoey, standing by the door, eyes wide.

"Uhh Zoey. How long have you...?" She didn't let him finish. She ran off the other direction.

"Shit! That was Zoey!" Duncan groaned.

* * *

Zoey ran down the hallway, looking for Matthew or Laney.

"Boo!" Lucas yelled, jumping out and scaring her.

"Shit!" Zoey gasped, clutching her chest.

Lucas chuckled, kissing her lips.

His hands traveled down south to her ass.

Zoey moaned softly, but then quickly pushed him away.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Lucas cried, confused.

"What's your mother's name? Your birth mother's name?" Zoey asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Just tell me!" Zoey cried.

"Gwen. But why does that matter? She's dead!" Lucas cried.

She tensed up, and ran off down the hall.

"Zoey! Zoey? What's wrong with you!" Lucas hollered.

* * *

Zoey ran into the cafeteria and found her siblings and most of the other campers staring at her.

"Zoe, everything okay?" Laney asked. Matthew walked over to her.

"Es ist sie! Sie sind Lucifer, Dakri, und Giratina! Lucas, Gwen, und Dimitri! Sie sind lebend! Die Dunkle Königin ist ihre Mutter! Danali ist ihre Schwester. Die dunkle Königin und ihr König wurden in den Hölzern vergraben, nachdem sie getötet wurden. Sie haben sie getötet! Duncan und die anderen haben die Dunkle Königin getötet. Danali hatte Recht! Die Geschichte ist wahr!" Zoey cried in German.

Matthew and Laney gasped, while everyone looked extremely confused.

"Sind Sie sicher?" Laney yelped.

"Ja! Ich über hat gehört, dass ihre "Eltern", die reden, als wir zuerst gekommen sind! Sie haben gesagt, dass "_Aber was ist, wenn das Recht von Danali? Und ihre Eltern kommen Anschauen. ..? Ob sie als Menschen kommen... oder Sabres, müssen wir erklären! Wenn sie als Menschen kommen, einer von ihnen, unbedingt zu bemerken! Und wenn sie als die Ungeheuer kommen, werden sie durchdrehen! Godforbid einer, von der sie in einen von den Ungeheuern drehen_"!" Zoey yelled.

"Scheiße! Sollten wir Danali erzählen? Und was ist mit jedem anderen im Pack?" Matthew groaned.

Duncan and the others walked in.

"What are they saying?" Lindsay asked.

"They know. They know our dirty little secret. Our 16 year old dirty little secret..." Duncan sighed.

* * *

**Okay. I got the words from a translator thing. Don't know if it's right or not. But basically Giratina, Lucifer, and Dakri are Gwen, Dimitri, and Lucifer.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What 16 year old secret?" Dimitri asked.

"Dad? What the hell is going on!" Gwen cried.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud roar come from the woods.

The same roar that started this 16 years ago.

All the kids ran to their mom's and dad's, scared.

"That's Johnny." Duncan whistled.

"How do you know?" Courtney asked.

"I'd remember something that scary." Duncan told her.

Suddenly, another roar was heard, something the ex contestants didn't recognize.

"Never heard them before." Duncan said.

Danali ran to Laney, clutching her leg, scared too death.

"Det är Gorgeons! Laney! Jag vill min mommy och pappa! Vänligen! Ta mig hem!" Danali begged in Swedish.

"Ich kenne Kürbis. Aber wir sind sicher hier." Laney cooed, stroking her hair.

"Who are the Gorgeons?" Eva asked. Since she was spoke Swedish, she could understand Danali easilly.

"The other pack. They're newer but just as strong. Our family thinks they have us with them." Matthew explained.

"So, wait- you four can do the same as Johnny and all them?" Geoff asked.

Laney, Zoey, and Matthew nodded, embarressed.

"Can you teach them?" Geoff asked, pointing to Dimitri, Gwen, and Lucas.

"Teach us what?" Lucas asked.

Suddenly, Lynn screamed, hiding behind Alejandro, scared shitless!

Dimitri turned around, and yelped.

Behind them, was a blood red sabre, eyes narrowing at Dimitri, Gwen, and Lucas.

The kids were frozen, affraid. Except Gwen.

"... Okay Zoey, jokes over." Gwen said, a small smile on her face.

"How do you know that's Zoey!" Lucas yelped.

"Do you see Zoey anywhere?" Gwen snapped, throwing her arms up into the air.

Lucas stared at the sabre, pretty much freaked out.

It didn't help that the sabre turned into Zoey a minute later, proving Gwen right.

* * *

"Sabres... Aren't they supposed to be dead!" Lucas screamed.

It was an hour later, and everyone was sitting in a circle around the four newcomers.

"We're shape-shifters. Able to go from human to animal whenever we choose. It's pretty cool once you get used to it." Laney explained.

"So you're saying we can do that shit?" Dimitri asked. They nodded.

"No way! No way in hell we can do that!" Lucas cried.

He got up, and stormed outside. Zoey, just as pissed, stormed after him.

"What the fuck was that about!" She screamed.

"Sabres are supposed to be dead!" Lucas yelped.

"Well I'm not dead! And obviously you're not dead since you can do the same damn thing!" Zoey roared.

"Prove it! Prove that I can!" Lucas barked.

"I don't know how!" Zoey yelped, pulling her hair.

"Lucas! Zoey! Get in here! We're gonna show you why we kept this from you and Gwen and Dimitri." Geoff said, standing at the doorway.

"Show us? What the hell do they mean "Show us"?" Lucas cried. Zoey shrugged.

* * *

The campers had a large tv with a VCR infront of everyone. Along with a stack of four tapes.

"What's this about?" Gwen asked, arms crossed.

Duncan cleared his throat, standing infront of the tv.

"This is why you three were seperated, and why we never told you about Gwen and Trent." Duncan sighed, pressing play.

It showed the tape of Gwen getting grabbed by Trent.

_Gwen groaned, walking through the woods to a clearing with large rocks & trees._

_"This is stupid. Why are we looking for it? Does anyone know how well lions can hunt!" Gwen snapped._

_Duncan sighed._

_Within seconds, they heards a low growl._

_"Duncan?" Gwen mumbled, scared._

_Duncan stayed close to her side, & waited._

_The beast snarled and leaped from the bushes._

_"Aah! Run!" Duncan yelled, shoving Gwen._

_Gwen ran, stupidly, for the large boulders, followed by Duncan._

_"Go!" Duncan cried, as thee beast ran towards the rock._

_Just as Gwen was about to climb over the rock, the monster grabbed her by her head!_

_"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gwen screamed._

_"No!" Duncan cried, holding onto her legs, trying to save her._

_But he wasn't strong enough._

_The creature took off with Gwen screaming for help._

_Duncan colapsed, tears falling._

All the children looked either confused or scared.

"That was you and mom!" Gwen cried. Duncan nodded.

"You said she was stabbed!" Gwen screamed.

Duncan put in another tape.

_The two were in the kitchen, looking for a snack._

_"There's nothing to eat." Courtney sighed._

_"Just grab something so we can go!" Duncan hissed._

_"Grrr..." The two froze when they heard a growl._

_"Duncan." Courtney said, fear in her voice & eyes._

_Duncan held her close._

_The two saw a sabre emberge from the shadows, but this one was new._

_It was a dark brown color, unlike the other two, which were a light gray color, and a golden brown._

_It was also a lot smaller, & had a small scar about an inch long above its right eye._

_"Aw shit." Duncan muttered. Then, another growl._

_Duncan turned his head, & saw the larger sabre, the gray one._

_"Crap." Courtney muttered, as the two sabre's began to circle them._

_"I'm scared..." Courtney mumbled, as Duncan held her close._

_"Same here." he said, their eyes on the cats._

_"Hey, see that gray one?" Duncan whispered._

_"Yeah?" Courtney asked._

_"That's the one that grabbed Gwen. If anyone's killing him, it'll be me!" He hissed._

_The brown one growled, eyeing Duncan._

_"Duncan, I don't think they're gonna kill us." Courtney said._

_"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked._

_"They've been circling us for ten minutes! If they were hungry we would've been killed by now!" She whispered harshly._

_Duncan sighed._

_"You might be right." He said._

_"Duncan, look at the brown one." Courtney said._

_"What about it?" Duncan sighed, turning his head._

_"I think she's pregnant..." Courtney murmered._

_"What? How do you know?" Duncan hissed._

_"Look at her, her tummy's huge, & unlike the gray one she's missing her family jewels!" Courtney said._

_"Great! Just by guessing, how bad do you think it'll be?" Duncan groaned._

_"Probably less then a month. Maybe four or less..." Courtney sighed._

_"Aw crap! It'll be worst then! Cubs to feed! God!" Duncan groaned, adding several swear words to that sentence._

_The two heard a distance roar, & the sabre's looked up. They hopped out an window and took off towards the woods._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Danali cried, running up to the tv, putting her hands on the two sabres on the screen.

"Oh shit." Dimitri gasped. Another tape was played.

_"Gah! get off of me!" Eva snapped, trying to prevent the sabre from biting her._

_With a groan, she tossed the sabre towards the building._

_His back hit the wall & he let out a painful yelp!_

_Everyone went silent. The female cried out, walking slowly toward the unmoving male._

_She nuzzled his muzzle crying out._

_It was clear to everyone, sabre's & all; colliding with the brick wall snapped either his neck or spine, killing him seconds after his yelp._

_The male was dead, & the female was pissed._

_She snarled angrilly, showing her gleaming sharp white fangs!_

_She charged for Eva, knocking her down & sending the spear flying._

_"Help! Please! Some-" Eva's cries for help were stopped as the female clamped down on her throat._

_Eva tried to break free, struggling under the sabre's weight._

_Within a minute, the struggling stopped, & the female let go._

_What appauld the campers the most, was that the female didn't even bother to eat Eva._

_She killed her out of revenge, not hunger._

_Noah was angered._

_Eating his friends was one thing, but killing them like that, was another!_

_"Hey! Dark & ugly! Want a meal! Well come & get me!" He snapped._

_"Noah! NO!" Izzy cried._

_"Are you crazy! She'll kill you!" Justin cried._

_"C'MON & GET ME!" Noah yelled, as the female charged at him._

_The sabre pounced, but was her mistake._

_The next thing the campers knew, the tip of Noah's now blood soaked spear poked threw the skin of the angry revenge seeking mother's back._

_The gray one cried out to his mate, sadness in his eyes._

_Noah shoved the barely breathing female off of him, & pulled the spear out._

_"Noah! Look out!" Geoff cried._

_Noah turned around to see the largest sabre charging for him._

_"Aww crap!" Noah said, running away._

_Chris tossed Duncan his shot gun, & Duncan let out a **BANG!**_

_The bang caused Noah to trip. He turned around, & saw the sabre on the ground moaning in pain, just a few feet away from the female._

_Although it was unclear to Noah, there was a bullet hole slowly ozzing blood between both shoulder blades._

_"Dude! You got him! Owen cried, high-fiving Duncan._

_Duncan raised the gun again, and fired, ending the pained sabre's life._

_"Yes! We're gonna live!" Leshawna cried, as the girls began hugging eachother._

Everyone just stared, freaked out.

"Told you your mother was stabbed. And your dad was shot." Duncan said.

"You never said you guys killed them! And What the FUCK! Mom killed you! You're supposed to be dead!" Gwen yelled at Eva and Duncan.

"There are four tapes. Play the fourth." Dimitri growled. Duncan sighed, putting in the final tape.

_Five ghosts appeared; Trent, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, & a boy the others didn't recognize._

_He had shaggy brown hair, dull brown eyes, & looked to be about 12 or 13._

_Everyone was silent, looking at the friends they had lost._

_"Hey..." Gwen started, nervously._

_"Sup." DJ muttered._

_"Eva. Go back to your body. It's not your time to go. You were killed out of anger." Gwen said, moving the confussed ghost back to her body with her mind._

_A moment later, Eva's body shot up, no blood on her neck, gasped for air._

_Tyler & Alejandro went to check on her._

_"Time to say goodbye..." Trent sighed, sadly._

_So that's what the campers did._

_Owen started wailing, & gave Trent & Gwen a death squeezing hug._

_Trent said goodbye to DJ & Geoff, Justin, Harold, & Cody._

_Gwen said goodbye to Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Lindsay, & Courtney._

_Finally, before they left, she hugged Duncan goodbye._

_"You are... the best friend... I have ever had... But I didn't need rescuing." She whispered, letting him go._

_Gwen took one last look at evryone. Her eyes glanced to the steel cage, still holding the cubs._

_"They'll be fine." Trent mumbled, wrappimg his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder blade._

_"I know..." Gwen sighed._

_"Race you?" Trent said, smirking, letting her go._

_"You're on!" Gwen whooped, running off towards what looked like a portal._

_The others could see a mountain & a sunset, so the scene looked a bronze color._

_Then, something heart breaking happened._

_Right before Gwen entered through the portal, she changed... Right into the female sabre._

_She laughed happilly, then leaped through._

_She took off running._

_"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" Trent yelped, turning into the gray sabre & bolting after her, laughing as well._

_"Hey! Sis! Wait for me!" The boy hollered, turning into the golden sabre, before running after his sister & Trent._

_Ezekiel ran after them, keeping a distance, & the portal closed up & disapered._

_The campers were silent. For a minute._

_"What was that about!" Izzy yelped._

"We didn't know it was them. We swear to God we didn't know." Courtney told her daughter.

"Unbelievable." Gwen scoffed, leaving the room. Matthew ran after her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gwen! Gwen! Wait up!" Matthew hollered. Gwen ignored him.

She turned a corner and Matthew lost her.

"Damnit! Gwen! Where are you!" He yelled.

He ran trying to find her.

* * *

Gwen was outside to the front of the hotel, panting hard.

She looked up and saw the woods.

"Hey." A voice said, startling Gwen.

She gasped, turning her head to see a boy her age.

The boy had long balck hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He had a scar over his right eye.

He wore a black t-shirt, black baggy jeans, and black army boots.

He scared Gwen.

"Hi. W-who are y-you?" She studdered, gulping.

"Name's Scar. Who're you?" He smirked, walking toward her.

"... G-Gwen." She stuttered, praying someone she recognized would show up.

"Gwen? That's a very pretty name for a pretty girl." Scar grinned.

He was now just a few feet away from her.

Every step he took towards her, Gwen would step away two feet.

_Please don't do what I think you're going to do! Please!_ Gwen thought frantically.

_Oh screw it! _She thought, taking off into the woods.

"Bitch!" Scar snapped, storming after her.

* * *

Gwen ran through the trees and shrubbs, trying her best to put some distance between her and Scar.

"Matthew! Where are you! Help me please!" She begged.

"Boo!" Scar jumped out at Gwen, making her scream.

She tried to run but he grabbed her, slamming her against a tree.

"Next time you'll think twice about running from me won't you bitch." Scar growled, his breath on her neck.

She whimpered, as she felt a knife on her stomach.

"Get off of her!" Matthew roared, tackling Scar.

"R-run! Run!" Matthew ordered Gwen, as him and Scar fought.

She stayed there frozen. It wasn't until the two males turned into sabres that she ran off.

She ran and ran and ran, trying to find something- or someone- that was familiar to her.

"Oof!" She cried, tripping over a tree root. She looked up and screamed.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!" Dimitri snapped, as him, Zoey, Laney, and Lucas were looking for their brother and sister.

"Aaaahhhh!" They heard Gwen scream.

"Gwen!" Lucas yelped. The two females bolted for the woods, turning into sabres.

"Follow them!" Dimitri snapped, running after the girls.

* * *

"Aah!" Gwen cried, hiding in the tree.

A much larger sabre was trying to grab her.

Luckilly she was high enough to where the sabre's paw could just barely reach her.

"Matthew! Help!" She screetched, climbing a few branches higher, fighting tears.

The black sabre growled, circling the large tree, trying to snag the meal.

"Matthew!" Gwen screamed, tears falling fast.

The sabre growled softly, staring at her with deep blue eyes.

Gwen whimpered, scared.

* * *

Matthew had won the fight with Scar.

He was still in sabre form, and was know looking for Gwen.

"Matthew!" He heard Gwen scream.

He bolted for her voice, running through the woods.

He stopped when he saw one of the elders in his pack standing at the bottom of a tree.

He looked up and saw Gwen, holding onto the tree for dear life.

"Leave her alone!" Matthew growled, turning into a human.

"Why should I?" The sabre growled, also turning human.

The sabre was a woman, around Courtney's age.

She had long, curly wild black hair, sky blue eyes, and deathly pale skin.

She wore a black loose fitting long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black ballet flats.

Around her neck was a blue crystal- the same blue as her eyes.

"Because I said so Gina." He hissed. Gina scoffed.

"You're 16. Still considered a _cub._ Me however are an elder and you have no say over me." Gina growled.

"She might be Giratina!" Matthew roared. Gina's eyes widened.

"She might be your neice! Do you want to kill her then learn she was your sister's daughter!" Matthew yelled.

"The Dark Queen will _**never **_forgive you! Even if you _are _her sister!" Matthew snapped.

They heard bushes rustle.

They turned their heads and saw Lucas, Zoey, Dimitri, and Laney appearing from the bushes.

"And these are her brothers." Matthew sighed.

"Lucas, Dimitri. This is Gina. She's the Dark Queen's sister." Matthew said.

Gina waved softly.

"Hi. Where's Gwen?" Lucas asked.

They heard a branch snap.

The next thing they knew, Gwen had fell out of the tree and on top of Dimitri.

Gina gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.


End file.
